ANYTHING YOU CAN DO
by fitria sri wahyuni
Summary: IAB (international army's building) adalah bangunan yang menyimpan puluhan manusia yang membahayakan kehidupan sekitarnya. Mereka hanya manusia anti sosial yang menganggap nyawa manusia lain hanya sebagai mainan. Mereka diletakkan dalam sel yang berbeda. Setiap sel dibatasi dengan tembok yang takkan bisa dirubuhkan.hanya bisa melihat orang yang berhadapan,dan untuk yg sejajar ?,mer
AUTHOR : PHYTRICHANIES

CAST :

· EXO

· SUJU

· GOT7

· AND ANOTHER CAST

WARNING : bloody scene , typo bertebaran , friendship and, comedy garing, fantasy. Ide cerita muncul dari pelem barat yang tahanannya kabur pake pesawat gitu dan salah satu tahanannya psikopat. Phy ga tau judul pelemnya

Cast memang bukan milik phy tapi dalam ff ini mereka milik phy seorang HAHAHA #disekapdikamarkai

Dataran korea kini diselimuti lapisan tebal salju. Tapi tak membuat aktifitas manusia pecinta uang menghentikan kegiatannya. Begitupun dengan sekumpulan manusia tampan cenderung sempurna yang tergabung dalam boyband yang mengguncang khasanah permusikan dunia. Meskipun salju turun, EXO tetaplah EXO. Menutupi kekurangan demi filosofi kebahagiaan tersendiri. Memang tak ada keanehan yang berati yang ditunjukkan tapi siapa sangka anggota boyband populer ini ternyata hanya kumpulan tahanan internasional yang menghilang pada tahun 2008 silam. Yah ini tak terhitung menghilang sih. Tapi tepatnya hanya kabur dari tahanan. Hey! Siapa yang tahan hidup dalam sel bawah tanah milik militer internasional. Menunggu hari dimana mereka akan dieksekusi mati oleh manusia penganggu-menurut mereka. heol! Membayangkannya saja mereka enggan. tak bisa membedakan siang dan malam. Hanya beristirahat ketika mengantuk dan makan ketika disediakan. Disiksa dan dilecehkan ketika para sipir mengunjungi mereka. ini sempurna! Tak ada catatan yang menunjukkan adanya manusia seperti mereka hidup selama ini. Tak ada keluarga yang akan mengunjungi. Tak ada teman untuk kau ajak bercerita. Tak ada musuh yang bisa kau sakiti. Hanya ada celotehan, ejekan dan hinaan yang bisa kau layangkan pada tetangga-tetanggamu. Setidaknya itu membuat mereka merasa hidup.

Flashback 2008

IAB (international army's building) adalah bangunan yang menyimpan puluhan manusia yang membahayakan kehidupan sekitarnya. Mereka hanya manusia anti sosial yang menganggap nyawa manusia lain hanya sebagai mainan. Mereka diletakkan dalam sel yang berbeda. Setiap sel dibatasi dengan tembok yang takkan bisa bisa melihat orang yang berhadapan,dan untuk yg sejajar ?,mereka mengenalinya dengan suara tanpa mengenali beberapa diantara mereka mengidap kelainan jiwa namun mereka bisa berinteraksi layaknya remaja biasa. Berceloteh tentang masa-masa sebelum ditahan bahkan berbagi cerita konyol versi tetap saja Tak ada perlakuan baik untuk mereka. meskipun berwujud manusia mereka tak pernah merasakan bagaimana diperlakukan bagaikan manusia. tempat ini terkesan suram tapi setidaknya mereka tidak sekotor tempat ini. Mereka berpenampilan menarik, maksudnya mereka tampan dan bersih, seperti permata dalam tumpukan sampah.

"hey sehun! Bisakah kau pinjamkan aku pspmu?" teriak kai-penhuni ruangan pertama pada sehun tetangganya yang bermulut tajam.

KIM JONGIN AKA KAI

Namja belia 15 tahun berkulit tan ini ditangkap pada 10 mei tahun 2007 dengan kasus pelelangan manusia. Meskipun masih muda kai sudah menjual lebih dari 200 orang termasuk keluarganya sendiri. Ditahan di IAB karna kai bukan melakukan pelelangan manusia biasa. Dia juga menjual organ tubuh manusia tentunya dibantu dokter bedah langgananya .

"berhentilah menggonggong! Aku tau otak busukmu arang" jawab sehun hanya bisa menggerutu.

OH SEHUN

Hanya terpaut beberapa bulan dengan kai. Jika diurutkan dialah magnae diantara tahanan lain. Namja berwajah datar ini merupakan hacker yang berkemampuan luar biasa. Ditahan di IAB karna menjual data nagara pada tanggal 25 februari 2005. Menyebabkan beberapa negara berseteru karna ulahnya. pengidap antisosial personality disorder hanya memiliki satu teman-baekhyun.

"hahaha albino itu mengataimu arang kai hahaha" tawa tao yang berada dalam sel tepat didepan sel kai. Kai hanya mendengus kesal.

HUANG ZITAO

Namja berkebangsaaan china ini ditahan di IAD karna menghancurkan sekolahnya di china dengan bom rakitannya. Militer china resah dengan keberadaannya karna sering Merakit bom di tempat-tempat umum. Ditangkap 3 tahun lalu.

"tao-ya kau juga gelap" JLEB.

"HAHAHAHA" Perkataan lay-sipolospun sukses menghentikan tawa menyebalkan tao digantikan dengan tawa bahagia seluruh penghuni IAB. kai menunjukkan tawa kemenagannya pada tao dan membuat namja panda itu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"huweeee yixing ge.. kau kejam hiks hiks"

ZHANG YIXING AKA LAY

Namja chines berwajah polos ini ditahan karna terlibat pencurian bank swis bersama byun baekhyun dan oh sehun. Beberapa kali terancam hukuman mati tapi selalu bisa kabur dari tahanan lamanya. Seorang ahli kunci profesional yang sering melepaskan tahanan polisi china dan korea dengan alasan 'kasihan'. Mengidap syndrom OCD.

"eh? Mianhae tao-ya gege hanya becanda kok. Uljima tao-ya. Kau membuat gege merasa bersalah huweee" dan laypun ikutan meramaikan tangisan tao.

"yaah! Payah.. " ejek chanyeol penghuni sel paling ujung merasa bosan dengan sikap lay.

PARK CHANYEOL

Namja tinggi dengan tingkat kenarsisan overdosis ini Ditangkap karna bergabungan dengan organisasi mafia yang menjadi incaran fbi. Ditakuti karna kecepatannya bagikan bayangan setiap kali ditangkap.

" yo! Park chanyeol! apa albino itu benar-benar punya psp?" tanya chen yang tepat berada didepan sel chanyeol.

"mana kutahu. Aku hanya bisa melihatmu dan luhan. Makhluk albino itu tak pernah berdiri didepan pintu selnya" jawab chanyeol malas dan kembali berguling dilantai selnya.

"aku boosaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Iyyaaaaaaaghhht" teriak chen dengan suara dahsyatnya. Penghuni lain hanya bisa menutup telinganya, karna percuma meneriakinya. Jika chen bertambah kesal maka penghuni lain akan semakin tersiksa dengan suara nyaringnya.

KIM JOGDAE AKA CHEN

Pemilik suara dahsyat ini merupakan dokter bedah di seoul hospital. Ditahan dengan kasus praktik illegal sejak 10 juni 2006 lalu.

"haish jongdae diamlah! Ruangan ini penuh denggan suara jelekmu!" teriak sehun kesal.

" panggil aku hyung triplek kontrakan!" balas jongdae.

"dalam mimpimu saja pendek!" balas sehun tak mau hendak membalas namun-

"yakk! Oh sehun! Kim jongdae! Kalian membuatku pusing!" teiak luhan yang berada diantara sel chen dan sehun." Lay-ya ayo tukaran sel! Aku tak mau lagi berada diantara manusia-manusia aneh ini!" lanjut luhan dan diangguki lay yang sudah menyelesaikan acara mari nangis barengnya bersama tao. Laypun mulai membuka pintu selnya.

XI LUHAN

Namja yang terlihat cantik ini adalah seorang psikiater muda. Ditahan karna mengetahui rahasia-rahasia negara pada tahun 2005. Dikhawatirkan jika ia membeberkan rahasia tersebut.

" hey zhang yixing! Kau benar-benar bisa membuka sellmu dengan tangan kosong ya?" tanya xiumin tak percaya melihat lay berjalan dengan santainya didepan selnya. Ucapan xiumin pun sontak membuat semua tahanan kecuali luhan dan lay tentunya terpana hingga sehun yang tak pernah turun dari bednya pun berjalan menuju pintu selnya untuk memastikan ucapan xiumin.

KIM MINSEOK AKA XIUMIN

Seorang elter ego yang menjadi mata-mata organisasi mafia. Ditahan sejak tahun 2004.

"ne waeyo?" tanya lay heran.

"wah daebak! Hay lay hyung ayo bukakan selku nanti akan kupinjami kau pspku otte?" tawar sehun. Lay berbinar mendengar tawaran sehun. Namun hanya sejenak karna ucapan kris tetangganya.

"jangan lakukan itu lay! Jika ia keluar dia akan menyanderamu atau menyiksamu agar mengikuti kemauanya" ucap kris menimbukan kristal bening kembali muncul dipelupuk mata lay.

WU YI FAN AKA KRIS

Namja cool dan jarang bicara ini merupakan berandalan yang memonopoli kendaraan-kendaraan para pejabat di jalanan. Ditangkap saat mengadakan pesta balapan liar dijalanan qwangsaa pada tahun syndrom self injures. Kerap melukai diri sendiri untuk kesenangannya.

"mwo? Kau ternyata seorang penjahat!" tunjuk lay tepat diwajah tampan sehun.

'haha disini memang tempat penjahat lay! Kau lupa ya kau juga seorang penjahat?" ejek baekhyun yang dari tadi belum menyumbangkan suara.

BYUN BAEKHYUN

Sahabat oh sehun yang selalu ambil andil dalam setiap kasus sehun. Seorang komposer simpony kematian. Ditangkap saat mencoba menyembunyikan keberadaan sehun. Hoo sipenjahat baik hati rupanya.

"aku? Mereka tak pernah mengatakan aku seornag penjahat sebelumnya?' bingung lay.

"benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau berada disini?" tanya chanyeol tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"entahlah aku tak ingat.. tapi kurasa suho hyung yang mengajakku kesini. Ya kan hyung?" tanya lay polos.

KIM JUNMYEON AKA SUHO

Seorang jurnalis aneh yang menulis berita buruk tentang negaranya sendiri. Dan dijual ke stasiun televisi jepang. Ditahan di IAB karna kabur dari tahanan seoul bersama lay.

"m-mwo? Naega wae? Aku tak mengajaknya kok hehe" bela suho.

"bodoh!" komentar sehun.

"yakk! Jangan berdebat! Lay ayo cepat bukakan selku!" perintah luhan berjalan kearah sel luhan yang bersebelahn dengan sel sehun.

" hey! Apa kalian tak ingin melihat matahari lagi?" sebuah suara baru ada yang menyahut. Semuanya diam dengan suara yang asing bagi mereka.

"hey chanyeol apa tetanggamu barusan bicara?" tanya kai penasaran karna tak pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya. Yang lainpun ikut-ikutan tak percaya dan takjub. Pasalnya ini kali pertamanya tetangga chanyeol berbicara dengan mereka.

" kurasa begitu" jawab chanyeol tak yakin, dan mencoba mengintip dengan sudut matanya-yang jelas-jelas tak kan berhasil.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya chen curiga setelah melihat sosok tetangga chanyeol berdiri didepan pintu sel miliknya.

"do kyungsoo imnida" balas namja tersebut dengan senyum kecilnya.

"baiklah. Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi kyungsoo-ssi?" kali ini sehun yang bertanya.

" aku sedang bernegoisasi dengan kalian"jelas kyungsoo tenang.

"negoisasi? Ini menarik" imbuh kris.

"ge. Kita satu sel aja yah ge? Aku tidak suka sendirian" ucap lay lalu mengunci kembali sel luhan. Tampaknya sipolos kita tak tertarik dengan percakapan rekan tahanannya. Luhan yang sudah dalam mood baik pun hanya mengiyakan tawaran lay.

"apa rencanamu?" tanya luhan berjalan kedepan pintu selnya untuk melihat wajah lawan bicaranya.

"kita kerja sama" jawab kyungsoo singkat, seringaian mengerikanpun tercetak diwajah semua penghuni –ah kecuali sipolos lay yang asyik dengan delusinya.

"berikan aku alasan agar aku bisa mempercayai kalian semua!" pinta chen yang sangat tidak bisa mempercayai seseorang. Dan terlebih kerjasama team. Demi apa dia bisa mempercayai manusia-manusia terisolasi seperti mereka.

"kita punya tujuan yang sama. Jadi ada yang tahu ini hari apa?" kris memberikan alasan yang terlintas dipikirannya dan mengikuti alur pembicaraan mereka.

"haha lucu sekali tuan wu, bahkan tak ada yang tahu saat ini siang atau malam!" chanyeol menjawab dengan nada jengkel. Tak ada yang menyahut, mereka setuju dengan ucapan chanyeol barusan. bahkan mereka tak tahu tempat ini, karna ketika dibawa ke MIB mereka dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

"Haaah-" hanya helaaan nafas yang bisa mewakili keputus asaan mereka.

"minggu, 28 desember 2008, seminggu sebelum anak timah akan menancap dijanttung kalian!"jelas kyungsoo. Semua penghuni menjadi pucat ada yang menyanggah, mereka percaya begitu saja. Menurut cerita sipir yang pernh mereka dengar do kyungsoo sudah ditahan semenjak ia berumur 8 tahun.

"m-mwo? Tau dari mana kau? Bukankah para anjing itu bilang kau ditahan sejak umur 8 tahun?" tanya kai tak percaya. Luhan membelalakkan matanya karna shock.

"jika ini tahun 2008 berarti ini tahun keempatku berada ditempat terkutuk ini" ucap luhan lemah. Ia berjalan perlahan kearah lay dan memeluk namja tersebut. Lay yang tak mengertipun hanya mengusap-usap punggung luhan.

" ne. Aku tak seperti ditahan dalam keadaan sadar" jelas kyungsoo.

" Jadi kau menghitung waktu yang kau lewati?!" tanya xiumin mengangguk. Walaupun xiumin tak melihat ia yakin jika kyungsoo tak berbohong.

"baiklah aku ikut rencanamu!" kris menerima tawaran kyungsoo.

"hyung apa kita bisa keluar dari sini? Apa kita akan selamat hyung?" tao menatap tangan kris yang diletakkan dipintu selnya.

"tao-ya psikopat tidak pernah menerima kata 'tidak'"ucap kris dengan menekan kata 'tidak' perkataan kris sontak membuat penghuni lain menganga tak percaya. Tao hanya menunduk dan kembali ke bednya.

"gege bukankah psikopat itu orang gila?" tanya lay polos pada luhan. Penghuni lainpun hanya bisa menganga lebih besar setelah mendengar ucapan polos atau bodoh lay. Luhan menatap kyungsoo yang hanya diam seakan-akan tak ada yang menghinanya.

"eum itu ooumm a-aku juga ikut. Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?" tanya luhan menghilangkan rasa gugupnya tanpa menjawab lay. Lay hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya karna luhan mengabaikannya.

"aku tak percaya sudah melewatkan beberapa kali natal. Kupikir ini baru setahun ternyata aku salah. Dan yah kurasa aku memang harus keluar dari tempat ini, bagaimana denganmu sehunie?" sehun hanya mengangguk. Jika baekhyun sudah memutuskan maka takk ada pilihan untuknya selain mengikuti hyung manisnya itu.

"baiklah kita semua harus keluar dari sini, penolakan hanya mempercepat kematian kalian, setidaknya mencoba keluar kita punya harapan hidup kembali!" putus chanyeol final. Semua hanya mengangguk mengikuti alur yang telah ditetapkan.

" dan kyungsoo-ssi tak ada penghianat dalam aturan penjahat!" lanjut chanyeol.

" siang saat para sipir mengantarkan makanan" semuanya mengangguk dan kembali keaktifitas masing-masing tanpa memikirkan kebenaran ucapan kyungsoo. Entahlah, mereka mempercayai kyungsoo takkan menghianati mereka.

"eh? Ini sudah malam ya kyungsoo-ssi?" tanya lay setelah hening beberapa saat.

"ne. Istirahatlah kami akan banyak membutuhkan tenagamu besok" saat lay hendak bertanya lagi luhan menarik lay untuk tidur dibed yang biasa luhan tempati selama 4 tahun terakhir.

…

...

TEBECEH DOLOOO

Behind the scene :

Xiumin : eh peak kok gue dikit ngomongnya?*gak nyante

Lay : nih gue juga kek orang idiot

Chanyeol : apelagi gue.. guling2 dilantee meen? Itu kan gak gue banget *alaynyakumat

PHY : diaam ! *asah piso

Exo : #kabooor

Phy : loh pada kemana? Ni mangga kaga ada yang mau? *elah #abaikan

See you next chap guyss... oya jagan lupa repiu *muach

cast lain nyusul...


End file.
